Sin necesidad de palabras vacías
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Quizá la Hyuuga fuese fuerte a su manera, quizá poseía fuerza de espíritu". ""¿Nunca has pensado en los motivos de Sasuke para no volver?. "¿Y a ti quien te sostiene Hinata?". Sasuhina.
1. Motivos para no volver

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

Historia escrita en una noche de insomnio, que se encuentra ya casi acabada, así que seré rápida en la subida. Corta, serán cuatro capítulos y un posible epílogo.

Disfrutad la lectura!

* * *

_Quizá la mayor equivocación acerca de la soledad es que cada cual va por el mundo creyendo ser el único que la padece. _

_**Jeanne Marie Laskas**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 1: Motivos para no volver.**

_ No sé porque seguimos haciendo esto_ dijo el chico de pelo castaño mientras caminaban de forma pausada por la aldea.

_ Los compañeros no se abandonan nunca, ni con el paso del tiempo_ respondió el otro que ocultaba su rostro bajo unas enormes gafas de sol.

_ Lo sé, lo sé_ gruñó Inuzuka Kiba acostumbrado a ese tipo de frases por parte de su compañero y amigo, Aburame Shino _ ¿pero cuántos años han pasado ya?

_ Ocho_ respondió la única chica que iba con ellos, sonriendo_ pero Naruto-kun dijo que no se rendiría jamás, que traería a Uchiha-san de vuelta, costase lo que costase.

Kiba miró a su dulce amiga Hinata, le heredera Hyuuga, que a pesar de todo sonreía de forma cálida y resopló.

_ A este paso seguiré realizando esta misión de rastreo hasta cuando necesite un bastón para caminar.

Shino no hizo ningún comentario, mientras que la chica rió suavemente y le dio una pequeña palmada de ánimo en su hombro.

_ Ánimo Kiba-kun_ le dijo_ demostremos quien es el mejor equipo Jounnin de rastreo de Konoha, ¿verdad Akamaru?

La respuesta fue un alegre ladrido y un salto de energía del dueño del perro. Acelerando el paso para recoger las instrucciones de aquella misión que realizaban año tras año desde hacía ya mucho tiempo: _buscar a Uchiha Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha_.

* * *

Al entrar en el despacho de la Hokage no se extrañaron de encontrar allí al que antiguamente había sido el equipo de Sasuke.

Sakura y Naruto los saludaron efusivamente y Sai solo alzó su mano de forma respetuosa. Aquellos serían sus compañeros en la búsqueda, como así había sido los últimos años.

_ Bien_ habló la Hokage, que a pesar del paso de los años mantenía la misma apariencia de siempre_ creo que sobra explicar los detalles de la misión. Shino, tú serás el líder. Como siempre, busquen a Uchiha Sasuke y tráiganlo de vuelta a la aldea.

_ Si_ respondieron todos, alto y claro y a continuación salieron de la torre.

* * *

Habían caminado ya varios kilómetros. Kiba y Naruto discutían continuamente encontrado cada vez un nuevo tema sobre el que debatir quien era el mejor de los dos.

Shino caminaba a la cabeza seguido de cerca de las dos chicas y Sai. Todos caminaban en silencio, a paso rápido.

_ Hinata_ dijo Sakura mirando a la otra chica_ yo…he escuchado en la aldea sobre…

_ Oh_ respondió sorprendida, pero recuperando la sonrisa rápidamente_ no te preocupes Sakura-chan, todo está bien.

_ ¿Seguro…? Yo…lo siento mucho.

_ No importa_ suspiró_ de verdad. Ahora debemos centrarnos en buscar a Uchiha-san ¿no?

La pelirrosa miró la cálida sonrisa de la chica y respondió con el mismo gesto, asintiendo con la cabeza. _¿Cómo podía sonreír y pensar en la misión sabiendo lo que le esperaba al volver a la aldea? Quizá la Hyuuga fuese fuerte a su manera, quizá poseía fuerza de espíritu._

_

* * *

  
_

Caminaron varias horas hasta el primer punto marcado en el mapa que el ninja de los insectos llevaba. Se dispusieron en círculo y escucharon atentamente.

_ Bien_ habló el Aburame_ llegamos al primer punto de búsqueda que hay en la orden de la misión.

_ Al fin_ dijo Naruto con renovado entusiasmo_ ya me estaba cansando de tanto caminar y nada de acción.

_ Haremos lo siguiente_ continuó Shino, ignorándole_ Kiba, Hinata y yo nos moveremos cada uno en una dirección, buscando el rastro de Uchiha.

_ ¡¿ Eh?! Y nosotros ¿qué?_ gritó Naruto, que fue rápidamente callado por un golpe de su amiga de infancia.

_ Escucha y calla, Naruto_ le dijo_ sabes que nosotros continuamos viniendo a estas misiones de búsqueda porque no dejaste de perseguir a Tsunade-sama hasta que lo permitió. Pero el equipo de rastreo son ellos, ¿cómo piensas seguirle tú el rastro idiota?

El rubio bufó pero se dispuso a escuchar cruzándose de brazos todavía con el ceño fruncido.

_ Como venimos andando desde el sur, ya hemos cubierto esa parte. Así que, Kiba tú dirígete hacia el este en busca de algún rastro, Hinata hacia el norte y yo iré al oeste. Tomad_ repartió unas bengalas_ esto funciona como siempre, si encontrais a Uchiha o algún rastro importante encendéis una para que todos vayamos en vuestra dirección, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos nombrados asintieron, acostumbrados a ese tipo de acciones.

_ Y vosotros tres quiero que os quedéis aquí, que es donde acamparemos, y será nuestro punto de encuentro. Si predecís algún problema también encended una de estas, y si veis una de las nuestras acudid lo antes posible al lugar ¿Entendido?

_ Si_ dijeron los tres.

_ Bien, pues adelante.

Los miembros del equipo de rastreo tomaron cada uno el camino asignado, ayudados por sus técnicas de búsqueda.

* * *

En un lugar del mismo bosque, no muy lejos de allí un ninja llegaba al punto donde sus compañeros lo esperaban.

_ ¿Y bien?_ dijo el pelinegro que se encontraba con su espalda apoyada en un árbol y los ojos cerrados, en una expresión relajada pero fría.

_ Son ellos, de nuevo_ respondió el recién llegado_ ¿Es que no se cansan nunca?

_ Tsk_ protestó el otro_ ¿cómo actúan?

_ Los tres rastreadores han ido cada uno en una dirección, buscando algún rastro tuyo supongo.

_ ¿Quiénes son?

_ Los mismos de los últimos años, deben de ser el grupo de rastreo oficial de Konoha. ¿Qué haremos Sasuke?

_ Veremos lo que quieren.

_ ¿¡Qué!?_ gritó la chica que se encontraba cerca_ si te presentas ante ellos te harán volver.

_ Cierra la boca Karin_ dijo el pelinegro moviéndose_ ¿cuál de los tres rastreadores parece más débil?

_ Mmmm_ pensó Juugo_ creo que la mejor opción sería la chica.

_ ¿No has dicho que era una Hyuuga?_ preguntó Karin_ son un clan poderoso, no puede ser la más débil.

_ Juugo tiene razón_ dijo Sasuke_ tanto el Aburame como Inuzuka podrían enviar los insectos o al perro a avisar a los demás. La Hyuuga no puede hacer nada, y de todas formas, por muy poderoso que sea su clan, no es rival para mí.

Dicho eso tomaron la dirección que les llevaría directamente hacia Hinata.

* * *

La heredera Hyuuga saltaba a gran velocidad entre las altas ramas de los árboles, con su línea sucesoria activada podía ver lo que le esperaba incluso a kilómetros de distancia y en todas las direcciones, lo que le ayudaría a avisar con antelación a sus amigos.

Cuando hubo avanzado unos cientos de metros más, lo vio aparecer de la nada a una distancia prudencial. Se paró en seco al tenerlo cerca y le miró a los ojos. Ella sabía que no estaba solo, con su Byakugan había visto a sus tres compañeros esconderse listos para atacar si era necesario.

Desactivó su técnica y continuó observándole. El último Uchiha le señaló la bengala que tenía en su mano.

_ Tírala_ ordenó.

_ Si hubiese deseado encenderla, ya lo hubiese hecho antes Uchiha-san_ le dijo lanzándosela al vuelo y viendo como la recogía_ admito que no me esperaba verle aparecer, pero su amigo el que se oculta a diez árboles de aquí en esa dirección_ señaló con su mano derecha_ debería tener más cuidado cuando espía a una Hyuuga, lo veo todo.

_ Hmpf_ protestó Sasuke_ y si sabías que andaba cerca porqué no me delataste.

_ Entendí que si nos espiaba sería porque deseaba decirnos algo_ la chica sonrió_ adelante Uchiha-san, le escucho. Pero debe saber que si en media hora no he regresado al punto de encuentro saldrán a buscarme y descubrirán su paradero.

Sasuke miró a la mujer que tenía delante, se le hacía vagamente familiar. Pensó que tendría aproximadamente sus años así que quizá era alguna chica con la que había compartido sus años en la academia, pero a él jamás le habían importado los demás, así que era normal no recordarla. Aún así no entendía porque no se resistía y permanecía ahí, sonriéndole y esperando.

_ Uchiha-san…

_ ¿Qué quereis?¿Por qué no dejais de perseguirme?

_ Naruto-kun y Sakura quieren que vuelva a Konoha y no cesarán hasta lograrlo.

_ Ese dobe_ protestó.

_ Él quiere que vuelva a su hogar.

_ Yo no tengo de eso Hyuuga, no tengo nada en Konoha.

_ Eso no es verdad…

_ No finjas que me entiendes, ni que me conoces_ dijo él sin moverse y atravesándola con la mirada_ ¿qué sabrá una niña perteneciente al clan Hyuuga? A la rama principal por lo que veo. Tú has vivido siempre al amparo y la protección de los tuyos. Tú no entiendes lo que es no tener un hogar, o no desear volver a él.

La chica no bajó la mirada ni mostró ninguna emoción, continuó observándole durante unos segundos y asintió.

_ El que no sabe nada de los demás es usted, Uchiha-san_ dijo de forma ruda pero sin dejar de hablar con respeto_ Naruto-kun siempre le esperará, igual que Sakura, ellos deberían ser su motivo para volver_ Sasuke la miraba con desprecio _¿Qué sabía aquella niña mimada de lo difícil que era para él volver a Konoha?__ pero a pesar de todo, entiendo lo que dice y sus motivos para no volver_ el pelinegro se sorprendió al oírle decir aquello, al sentir el dulce y triste tono de voz con que había pronunciado aquellas palabras_ aunque no los comparto.

_ No me interesa tu opinión Hyuuga, sólo quiero que dejéis de buscarme. Es fastidioso.

_ Yo no puedo hacer eso, no depende de mí sino de la Hokage_ respondió y se giró dispuesta a marcharse, miró sobre su hombro y continuó_ tiene toda la noche para alejarse de nuestro rango de rastreo Uchiha-san. Cuídese y no olvide que a pesar de todo, sus amigos continúan esperándole, y a veces ese motivo es más que suficiente para volver incluso a un lugar al que odiamos.

Al terminar de hablar saltó sobre una rama y se perdió entre la espesura de vuelta al campamento.

Uchiha Sasuke miró por unos segundos el lugar por donde aquella chica había desaparecido y al instante dio la vuelta, tomando la dirección contraria.

* * *

Los capítulos son cortos. Pero es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió y por no dejarla perdida por el ordenador, la publicó.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Razones para regresar

**Los personajes pertencen a Kishimoto-sama.**

Tener el fic escrito y subir todos los días es genial :)

Disfrutad la lectura

* * *

_No hay que temer a las sombras. Solo indican que en un lugar cercano resplandece luz. _

_**Ruth Renkel**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 2: Razones para regresar**

Hacía horas que habían regresado al campamento de su infructuosa búsqueda. Hinata no había comentado nada sobre su encuentro con el Uchiha, porque aunque aquel hombre no lo había dicho, sus motivos para no regresar estaban muy claros para ella, porque eran los mismos que los suyos, solo que Hinata siempre volvía y siempre seguiría haciéndolo.

Cansada de dar vueltas sin poder dormir salió de su tienda de campaña y se dirigió hacia el árbol donde Naruto hacía guardia.

_ Hinata-chan ¿qué haces despierta? _ le dijo.

_ No puedo dormir_ sonrió_ ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

_ Claro, ven.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato largo, hasta que el rubio lo rompió.

_ ¿Sabes?_ le dijo_ tengo el presentimiento de que ésta es la vencida, que encontraremos a Sasuke y lo llevaremos de regreso. Lo sé Hinata, esta vez lo lograremos.

La chica lo miró sonriendo, le gustaba esa forma de ser de él, no rendirse nunca y seguir adelante siempre. Por eso lo admiraba, por eso incluso se había enamorado de él siendo tan solo una niña, aunque ahora aquel sentimiento se había transformado en tan solo un cariño especial.

_ ¿Sabes una cosa Naruto-kun?_ le dijo mirando al cielo_ esa forma tuya de ser, no dejar vencerte nunca por nada, siempre la he admirado _ el rubio miró sorprendido a la chica, que continuaba observando las estrellas_ por eso me enamoré de ti siendo solo una niña_ terminó mirándole esta vez.

Naruto enrojeció.

_ ¿Qué? Esto…yo…Hinata….

La Hyuuga se rió al verlo tan nervioso.

_ Tranquilo Naruto-kun_ le dijo_ eso ya se quedó en el pasado. Ya no siento esa clase de amor por ti, pero pensé que sería genial poder decírtelo.

_ Oh_ dijo él_ pues, bueno, gracias Hinata-chan, tú eres una chica muy guapa y muy buena amiga_ enrojeció_ me siento alagado, la verdad.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y continuó observando la oscura noche.

_ Naruto_ el mencionado la miró sorprendido de que no usara el sufijo_ ¿nunca te has parado a pensar en los verdaderos motivos de Uchiha-san para no volver?

Al portador del Kyubi le sorprendió la pregunta y meditó durante unos segundos.

_ Creo que es simplemente porque el idiota cree que nadie le quiere allí, y eso es mentira.

Hinata asintió al escucharlo.

_ Yo creo que es porque la aldea solo le trae recuerdos dolorosos, y nadie quiere pasar el resto de su vida en un sitio que le hace daño _comentó seria, entre melancólica y triste. Naruto sintió por un momento como si estuviese hablando de ella misma.

No respondió, no supo que decir. Segundos más tarde cambió de tema.

_ ¡Ey! Antes dijiste que no podías dormir ¿por qué?

_ Quiero aprovechar estos días al máximo_ le dijo esbozando una sonrisa cargada de pena_ todo será diferente a la vuelta.

_ ¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres?_ preguntó desconcertado.

Ella le miró y respiró hondo antes de responder. Tenía muy asumido lo que sucedería, pero sin saber por qué, plasmarlo en voz alta se le hacía difícil y doloroso, quizá porque era una confirmación, _una sentencia de que ya no había vuelta atrás_.

_ A mi regreso me destituirán de mi puesto como heredera del clan_ Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido_ y después me impondrán el sello de sumisión por ser la primera heredera Hyuuga débil e indigna.

_ ¿¡Qué?!_ gritó el rubio enfurecido_ ese clan tuyo es una casa de locos ¡no pueden hacerte eso Hinata!

_ Si pueden Naruto-kun_ respondió_ pero no te preocupes, en realidad no me importa. Para mí no hay diferencia entre pertenecer al Bouke o al Souke, todos son de mi familia. Seré una orgullosa perteneciente al Bouke y llevaré la marca con orgullo.

Cuando el rubio iba a hablar, ella lo interrumpió.

_ Ve a dormir Naruto, yo terminaré tu guardia, de todas formas no tenía pensado dormir.

Él quiso decirle algo más, pero supo que Hinata no cambiaría de opinión, que ahora lo que necesitaba era estar sola.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol llegaron acompañados de movimiento en el campamento, todos se levantaban para continuar con su búsqueda. Hinata había preparado un poco de té para sus amigos, no había dormido nada y ni siquiera se notaba cansada.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y recoger sus cosas, Shino dio las nuevas órdenes.

_ Iremos hacia el norte_ miró a Hinata y ésta supo que su amigo sabía algo de lo ocurrido el día anterior, se ruborizó pero no apartó la vista, por alguna razón desconocida no se arrepentía de haber dejado ir a Sasuke, quizá porque se vio reflejada en él, y desearía ser ella la que no regresaría a la aldea. Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y escuchó al Aburame _ ayer envié insectos en todas las direcciones y los del norte encontraron un rastro de Uchiha.

_ ¡Lo sabía!_ gritó Naruto emocionado_ te lo dije Hinata, te dije que esta vez lo encontraríamos.

Ella no respondió, continuaba mirando a su compañero que emprendió la marcha sin decirle nada.

Cuando llevaban un buen trecho andado Hinata no pudo más y se acercó a Shino.

_ Shino-kun_ le dijo_ yo…

_ Olvídalo Hinata_ habló con su tono de siempre, no había reproche, ni enfado, ni interrogantes, solo era Shino actuando como Shino_ estoy seguro de que tuviste tus razones para hacer algo así. Pero no debes mentir a tus camaradas.

_ Lo siento_ bajó la cabeza_ Shino-kun ¿has sentido alguna vez que la misión encomendada está mal?

Shino la observó un momento. Recordó lo que le sucedería al volver e intentó saber porque a pesar de eso ella se estaba preocupando por el Uchiha, alguien que no era nadie para ella. ¿Por qué no se preocupaba de su situación y si lo hacía por alguien tan egoísta como Sasuke? Él mismo se respondió, Hinata siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella misma.

_ Un ninja tiene que hacer, lo que un ninja debe hacer_ contestó haciendo que la mujer mostrara un semblante triste_ pero si quieres mi opinión personal déjame hacerte una pregunta_ ella asintió intrigada_ ayer cuando lo dejaste ir, ¿Sentiste que hacías lo correcto?

_ Así es Shino-kun, nadie se merece ir a un lugar que no desea.

_ Entonces lo que hiciste ayer, está bien hecho Hinata.

Y apurando el paso dio por zanjada la conversación. Kiba un poco más atrasado observaba a sus dos mejores amigos, sabiendo de lo que hablaban. Él también lo había sentido, anoche cuando Hinata había regresado su olor había cambiado ligeramente.

* * *

Habían caminado durante horas, el rastro era cada vez mayor, se estaban acercando. Naruto aceleraba el paso cada vez más movido por la emoción, gritaba palabras de aliento y un "¡ te llevaré a casa Sasuke!" de vez en cuando. Pero todo se volvió muy confuso en unos segundos. Primero oyeron una voz salida de la nada.

_ Eso es lo que crees, dobe.

La Hyuuga obedeciendo una orden de Shino al grito de **¡Hinata ahora!** Activó su byakugan.

_ Quince metros a la derecha, en la rama más alta. Hay tres con él_ respondió_ Se acercan.

_ Bien. Si hay que presentar batalla lo haremos nosotros. Sakura quiero que tu permanezcas al margen, te necesitaremos con todas tus fuerzas si alguien sale herido_ dijo Shino_ Hinata, tú cuidarás de ella, solo actúa si ves muy necesario ayudarnos.

_ De acuerdo_ respondieron ambas dando un paso atrás.

_ Ya llegan_ dijo Hinata y todos tomaron posiciones.

Sasuke y su equipo bajaron de las ramas poniéndose ante ellos. El Uchiha exhibía su faz seria y neutral de siempre, la primera persona a la que miró fue a Hinata, se sorprendió al ver que ella le sonreía. _Era imposible entender a aquella mujer_.

_ ¡Sasuke, te encontré!_ gritó Naruto atrayendo la atención del chico de pelo negro_ y ahora te llevaré a casa.

_ No iré a ningún sitio dobe.

_ Claro que sí. Debes regresar a la aldea, allí está tu hogar.

_ Te he dicho que no _ repitió_ solo he venido a decirte que dejes de seguirme, estás empezando a cansarme.

Naruto frunció el ceño mirando a su mejor amigo. _Idiota,_ pensó.

_ Te llevaré a casa teme, aunque tenga que dejarte al borde de la muerte para conseguirlo.

En unos instantes todo se volvió caos y confusión. Armas volaban por los aires, sonaban ruidos de lucha y había polvo por todas partes. Hinata miró a Sakura que lucía nerviosa al no poder vislumbrar nada entre tanto lío, activó su línea sucesoria y observó. Kiba, Shino y Sai peleaban tranquilamente intentando mantener alejados a los compañeros del Uchiha. Naruto y Sasuke, en cambio, lo hacían con furia y fuerza. Si seguían así se herirían de verdad.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó la pelirrosa con los ojos llorosos.

_ Están peleando y lo hacen muy en serio_ respondió la Hyuuga sin perder detalle_ se harán daño si…

Notó como Sakura comenzaba a sollozar y se acercó a ella.

_ No llores Sakura-chan, ellos no se matarán_ sonrió_ jamás podrían hacerlo.

Al acabar la frase sonó una explosión y regresó su atención a la batalla, oyó a Naruto gritar.

_ No dejaré de intentar llevarte de vuelta hasta el día de mi muerte ¿me oyes Sasuke? ¡Nunca me rendiré!_ vio como comenzaba a formar el Rasengan en sus manos y prestó atención al Uchiha.

_ Bien, entonces tendré que matarte_ le respondió aquel, invocando un poderoso Chidori en su mano derecha.

El resto para Hinata fue como si ocurriese a cámara lenta después de tomar la decisión. Al grito de **¡BASTA!** Se posicionó entre los dos hombres con los brazos extendidos.

Y recibió ambos ataques, de lleno.

Cayó desplomada al suelo al instante, casi inconsciente. Todos dejaron sus peleas y prestaron atención a lo sucedido.

_ ¡Hinata!_ gritó Kiba_ ¡maldita sea vosotros dos! ¿Qué habeis hecho?

Sakura se arrodilló ante ella para comenzar a curarla, pero cuando el brillo verde apareció en sus manos, Hinata las apartó.

_ Debo curarte Hin…

_ No_ le dijo respirando entrecortadamente_ estoy bien Sakura_ sonrió débilmente y comenzó a levantarse con dificultad poniéndose primero de rodillas ayudada por sus manos y levantándose finalmente miró a Naruto y después a Sasuke_ ¿qué pensabais hacer?

La pregunta sonó dura para venir de la dulce Souke, Kiba y Shino intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas y prestaron atención de nuevo.

_ ¿Por qué en vez de pelear no os decís las cosas de forma sincera?_ Naruto la miró sorprendido y Sasuke mantuvo su semblante imperturbable_ ¿por qué no os sentáis a hablar como hacen los verdaderos amigos? ¿qué creeis que conseguiréis casi matándoos en cada uno de vuestros encuentros?¿Qué?

_ Hinata…_ dijo Sakura a su lado. Pero ella dio un paso más al frente, acercándose a los dos amigos que minutos antes peleaban, se tambaleaba, sus fuerzas flaqueaban y le temblaban y dolían cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, pero avanzó y les miró, con determinación, enfado y lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Uchiha-san ¿Es que no lo ve? Seguirle, buscarle e intentar llevarlo de vuelta es la forma de Naruto-kun de decirle que tiene un lugar donde volver, que no importa que haya hecho, él seguirá siendo su amigo, su familia, su todo. Él estará ahí para apoyarle.

_ Hinata-chan…_ escuchó a Naruto, al cual miró esta vez.

_ Naruto ¿no lo entiendes? ¿cómo es posible que no puedas verlo? Sasuke no puede regresar_ le dijo ella sintiendo que sus piernas no aguantarían su peso mucho más, estaba perdiendo la consciencia, el Uchiha notó que la chica usaba su nombre por primera vez_ no significa que no quiera estar a tu lado, que no sea tu amigo. Él simplemente no soportaría vivir en la aldea, en un lugar que solo le trae malos recuerdos, la muerte de su familia, su hermano, los años que vivió solo_ miró al pelinegro y añadió_ ¿quién desearía regresar a ese mundo de pesadilla? Ya es suficiente con que esos recuerdos te torturen en sueños como para despertarte en el lugar donde ocurrieron y sentirte dentro de esa pesadilla sin poder huir.

Naruto abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa y dirigió su mirada a su mejor amigo que miraba a la Hyuuga con estupor, aquella chica había leído sus pensamientos, había sabido interpretar lo que se escondía en lo más profundo de él mismo.

_Uchiha-san_ le dijo intentando sonreír_ quizá sea una niña mimada como usted dijo, pero comprendo mejor que nadie lo que supone tener que regresar a una pesadilla después de haber salido de ella por un tiempo _ Sasuke escrutó su mirada viendo tan solo sinceridad en sus palabras, sinceridad, soledad _y ¿envidia?_ _ sólo…sólo…déjeme decirle una cosa más, si no quiere regresar no lo haga…_ cayó de rodillas incapaz de sostenerse, Kiba llegó a su lado en un segundo pero ella le pidió con la mirada que la dejase terminar_ pero no aparte a sus amigos de su lado…_ sonrió mirando al Inuzuka que la sostenía con preocupación_ porque ellos son …son los que le ayudarán en sus malos sueños… todos necesitamos…necesitamos alguien que nos ayude…que nos sostenga…

Y aunque la última palabra fue solo un susurro, Sasuke la oyó perfectamente. Ahora tenía a Hinata a tan solo unos centímetros de él, notaba su respiración forzada y como le temblaban las extremidades, el Inuzuka estaba a tan solo un paso de ella.

_ Uchiha-san_ le miró. Vio como ella se llevaba las manos al cuello y comenzaba a desabrochar la banda identificativa que llevaba, al conseguirlo siguió hablando_al menos lleve algo que le recuerde que hay personas que piensan en usted_ y dicho eso le abrochó su propia banda en un brazo, y en un tono más bajo, que sólo él pudo oír añadió _ el día que esos dolorosos recuerdos desaparezcan y vuelva a casa, podrá devolvérmela, sé que ese día llegará y entonces… quizá haya esperanza para que mis pesadillas también se vayan…

Y dicho eso Hinata perdió el conocimiento derrubándose en brazos de Kiba que la sujetó preocupado mirando a Shino y después a Sakura.

_ Vamos_ dijo la pelirrosa_ vayamos a un sitio donde acampar y le curaré, después regresaremos a la aldea_ miró a su rubio amigo y a Sasuke_ Naruto…

_ ¿Es eso cierto teme?

El pelinegro no respondió y solo le miró por unos segundos, luego sus ojos viajaron a la misteriosa Hyuuga.

_ Supongo que si_ respondió Naruto_ de acuerdo, no volveré a buscarte para llevarte a la aldea, pero seguiré queriendo verte y lo haré Sasuke.

El nombrado lo miró.

_ Tu amiga se pondrá peor si no os vais ya_ fue todo lo que dijo. Vio al rubio asentir y salir corriendo tras sus compañeros. Se quedó unos minutos mirando por donde se habían ido_ Juugo.

_ ¿Si?_ preguntó el nombrado.

_ Sígueles y averigua todo lo que puedas sobre esa Hyuuga.

Juugo y los otros dos miembros del equipo cruzaron miradas desconcertadas, Sasuke jamás se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera él mismo, ¿qué tenía esa chica que era diferente?

_ Rápido_ le ordenó, y el ninja desapareció por donde lo habían hecho antes los demás.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :) ¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Mi propia pesadilla

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

_La libertad, al fin y al cabo, no es sino la capacidad de vivir con las consecuencias de las propias decisiones._ __

_**James Mullen**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 3: Mi propia pesadilla**

Habían pasado dos días desde lo sucedido. Caminaban hacia su aldea de forma silenciosa, nadie había dicho nada sobre lo ocurrido, sobre lo que Hinata había dicho y sobre lo que sucedería a su llegada. Kiba andaba a la derecha de la Hyuuga lanzándole miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando, preocupado. Podían decir de él que era un cabeza loca y un irresponsable, pero conocía a Hinata mejor que nadie, lo que había hecho entender perfectamente las palabras que le había dedicado a Sasuke. _¿Quién desearía regresar a ese mundo de pesadilla?,_ había dicho, y allí estaba ella volviendo a su infierno propio, todavía algo convaleciente pero con convicción y una sonrisa radiante en su cara. Su sangre ardió de rabia. Shino a su lado le puso una mano en su hombro.

_ Tranquilízate_ le dijo. Kiba gruñó y continuó caminando mirando el suelo. _Malditas normas Hyuuga._

_

* * *

  
_

Pasadas unas horas ya podían vislumbrar las grandes puertas de Konoha.

_ Hay gente en la entrada _ informó Sai llamando la atención de todos que fijaron su vista en el enorme portalón.

_ Mi comité de bienvenida_ dijo Hinata al ver que se trataba de varios Hyuugas, intentó sonar divertida pero su tono fue sombrío.

Naruto recordó lo que ella le había contado la otra noche y gruñó girándose hacia ella.

_ Corre Hinata, márchate_ le dijo_ nosotros los entretendremos.

_ Naruto tiene razón, huye_ corroboró Kiba.

_ No voy a irme_ les dijo sonriendo_ pero…gracias.

_ Debería hacer caso a sus amigos Hinata-sama_ oyó que Neji llegaba a su lado, los otros miembros de su clan permanecían lejos_ yo diré al consejo que ni siquiera llegó a la entrada.

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas incrédulas. Hyuuga Neji estaba ayudando a su prima.

_ Te lo agradezco Neji-onisan, pero enfrentaré lo que viene_ le sonrió_ además no me perdonaría meterte en problemas.

Miró uno por uno a los que habían sido sus compañeros en aquella misión y sonrió.

_ Nos veremos en unos días.

Y cruzó las puertas de la aldea, de su destino. Escoltada por varios hombres de ojos blancos se dirigió a la gran mansión Hyuuga, en donde en unas horas se celebraría la ceremonia de cambio de heredera. La primera en toda la historia Hyuuga.

* * *

_ No te lo vas a creer_ dijo Juugo llegando con sus compañeros, pero mirando a Sasuke que practicaba movimientos con su catana.

_ Habla.

_ Es la heredera Hyuuga_ Sasuke cesó de moverse y lo miró esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia, _después de todo si era una niña mimada__ pero van a desheredarla y ponerle no sé que sello.

_ Los Hyuuga tienen dos ramas en su familia. A la secundaria le imponen un sello de sumisión_ informó Karin que había estado buscando información sobre el clan.

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo Sasuke.

_ No lo sé_ respondió Juugo_ vi como miembros de su clan iban a buscarla a la entrada de la aldea. Y luego escuché que la nueva heredera sería su hermana pequeña.

_ Pobre chica_ dijo Suigetsu.

Sasuke miró hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su aldea e inconscientemente llevó su mano a la banda que ella le había dado que aún continuaba en el mismo lugar.

"…_todos necesitamos alguien que nos ayude….que nos sostenga…"_

Esas habían sido sus palabras.

_Y a ti Hinata, ¿quién te sostiene?_

_

* * *

  
_

Se tumbó mirando el cielo. Hacía dos días que ya no era la heredera Hyuuga y se había fijado la fecha en la que le impondrían el sello del pájaro enjaulado: el día de su cumpleaños. El consejo había decidido que tenía que ser un día inolvidable, un día que recordase por el resto de su miserable vida, para que supiese la gran deshonra que era para el clan.

Lanzó un suspiro y pensó en su padre. A pesar de todo, él había intentado evitar que la marcasen, pero el consejo había hablado y Hiashi Hyuuga se había negado a presenciar tal atrocidad contra su hija. Él no estaría presente cuando le impusiesen el sello.

* * *

Kiba y Shino se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento manteniéndose en forma, aunque últimamente sus prácticas ninja eran bastante pobres ya que ninguno podía dejar de pensar en su amiga. Mientras recogían sus cosas escucharon un ruido en los árboles y mirándose se colocaron en posición de combate.

_ Muéstrate_ ordenó Shino.

En cuestión de segundos el intruso se dejó caer ante ellos.

_ ¿Uchiha?_preguntó Kiba abandonando su posición _ ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Sasuke no respondió sino que paseó su mirada por todo el campo de entrenamiento como si estuviese buscando algo que faltaba en aquella escena.

_ No está aquí_ le dijo Shino, atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Kiba y la fría de Sasuke_ debe guardar fuerzas y energías para el día en que le impongan el sello.

_ ¿Qué quieres de Hinata, Uchiha? _ gruñó Kiba _ casi la matáis el otro día y ya está sufriendo bastante con todo el tema de su clan.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ preguntó ignorando al Inuzuka.

_ Suele ir al bosque a pensar, a un claro bajo la montaña_ respondió el de los insectos.

Sasuke no agradeció la información ni se despidió, simplemente desapareció en cuanto supo lo que deseaba.

* * *

Continuaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados dejando que la fría brisa azotase la piel de su cara, el contacto helado la hacía sentirse despierta y viva. Notó a alguien cayendo cerca de ella y giró la cabeza sin incorporarse. Vio unas sandalias ninja y alzó la vista para ver a quien pertenecían, por alguna extraña razón no le sorprendió su presencia, solo le hizo sentirse aliviada.

Se irguió quedando sentada sobre la hierba y le dedicó una sonrisa.

_ Bienvenido Uchiha-san.

_ Sasuke_ dijo.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Llámame Sasuke, tanta formalidad aburre _ respondió apoyándose en un árbol frente a ella, permaneciendo de pie.

_ Oh, de acuerdo.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un largo rato, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Hinata podía notar la dura mirada del Uchiha sobre ella pero no se atrevía a decirle nada, así que continuó mirando una pequeña flor que estaba delante de ella.

_ Sé quien eres_ habló al fin Sasuke_ la heredera Hyuuga.

Ella sonrió y le miró.

_ Creo que te confundes, ese título lo ostenta mi hermana desde hace dos días.

_ ¿Y tú te rindes tan fácilmente? ¿Dejas que te quiten aquello que te pertenece? Me decepcionas_ Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y triste. Decepción parecía un sinónimo de su nombre_ el otro día en el bosque parecías otra persona, hablabas segura de ti misma y no dudaste en intervenir en la pelea.

_ No me gusta que la gente que se quiere se haga daño_ respondió.

_ ¿Y tú? ¿te preocupas alguna vez por ti?

_ No sé a que te refieres…

_ Lucha_ le dijo_ pelea por tu puesto, no dejes que te hagan eso. Que te marquen y te menosprecien.

Sasuke se sorprendió de oírla reír, era una risa fresca y sincera, pero aún así parecía provenir de ultratumba.

_ ¿Luchar, Sasuke-kun?_ miró al cielo_ Me he cansado de eso. Toda mi vida he luchado para convertirme en la digna heredera Hyuuga, ser más fuerte, más orgullosa, más dura, más Hyuuga. Y esto es todo lo que he conseguido. No quiero luchar más ¿Entiendes?

_ Te das por vencida.

_ Supongo que así es como lo ven los demás, yo lo veo más como dejarme llevar por lo inevitable.

_ Márchate entonces_ continuaba clavando sus ojos en los de la muchacha_ dijiste que comprendías que no quisiera volver a un sitio que solo me trae malos recuerdos. Haz tú lo mismo.

_ También dije que no compartía esa forma de hacer las cosas_ volvió a sonreír_ voy a quedarme Sasuke y hacer lo que se espera de mi, dejarme llevar por la corriente, quizá esta me lleve a un sitio donde mis pesadillas desaparezcan.

Se levantó pues ya era tarde y debía irse. Al hacerlo se fijó en que el pelinegro todavía conservaba su banda en donde ella la había colocado y sonrió. Dio dos pasos para estar más cerca de él.

_ En el fondo te envidio_ le dijo, Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse_ eres fuerte. De cuerpo y espíritu, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar todo atrás, incluso los que amas y olvidar así el dolor _ le miró de nuevo, clavando sus ojos en los de él_ Dime una cosa Sasuke ¿cómo es la libertad? ¿qué se siente siendo libre?

Él continuó mirándola pero no respondió. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y dando la vuelta emprendió el camino de regreso.

_ No te olvides de visitar a Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan_ le dijo mientras se alejaba.

Solo había dado dos pasos más cuando le oyó, fue como un susurro, pero que a ella le llegó alto y claro.

_ La libertad es muy solitaria.

Hinata giró su cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, mirando al brazo de Sasuke donde se encontraba su banda añadió:

_ No estás solo Sasuke_ y entonces desapareció dejando al último Uchiha repitiendo mentalmente aquellas palabras.

* * *

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Unión

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

_El único medio que tiene de conservar su libertad el hombre, es estar siempre dispuesto a morir por ella._

_**Diógenes**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 4: Unión**

Llamó a la puerta y espero a que le abrieran. Sonrió irónico al ver la placa de la entrada "Uzumaki – Haruno". Así que finalmente lo había conseguido, se había ganado el corazón de su amiga.

La puerta crujió un poco al abrirse.

_ ¿Sasuke? _ preguntó la chica llevándose una mano al pecho, estupefacta.

_ ¿Quién es Sakura?_ preguntó detrás Naruto _ ¡Teme!

_ ¿Vais a dejarme aquí toda la noche o me invitareis a pasar?_ dijo serio.

Sakura se apartó de la puerta incapaz de decir nada permitiéndole el paso. Cruzó una mirada incrédula con Naruto y se dirigieron hacia la pequeña sala de la casa.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?_ preguntó Naruto.

_ No te hagas ilusiones dobe, no vengo para quedarme.

_ ¿Entonces?_frunció el ceño.

_ Hmpf…_ alzó los hombros_ había algo que quería comprobar.

_ ¿El qué?_ dijo el rubio, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Los tres se sentaron en los sillones que ocupaban el cuarto y permanecieron en silencio. Sasuke estudiaba con la mirada la estancia. Vio en un mueble un montón de fotos, en la cual se encontraba una de ellos tres con Kakashi cuando tan solo tenían 12 años. Siguió observando el resto hasta que se paró en una que parecía de un festival celebrado en la aldea, en ella salían las cuatro ninjas de su grupo de novatos, si no recordaba mal. Sakura llevaba un kimono rosa con un obi verde muy acorde con su aspecto. Reconoció también a Yamanaka Ino, luciendo una gran sonrisa y pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirrosada. La portadora de armas, de quien no recordaba su nombre, no llevaba un kimono, sino un traje tradicional chino y hacía un gesto con su pulgar hacia arriba. Y ella, también estaba ella. Sonreía con las mejillas sonrosadas y mantenía sus manos delante de su cuerpo sujetando un pequeño bolsito; llevaba puesto la yukata de su clan luciendo el escudo. Le pareció que era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera tan sincera y despreocupada.

Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia donde el portador del Sharingan miraba y a pesar de la sorpresa, sonrió. Se levantó y cogió la foto. Sasuke la miró con desconfianza.

_ Es del festival de este año_ explicó_ Ino, Tenten y yo fuimos juntas. Hinata tenía que cumplir con los requisitos de su clan_ Sasuke escuchó a Naruto gruñir al oír eso_ pero finalmente logró convencer a su padre de que la dejase visitar algunos puestos con nosotras. Se la veía realmente contenta.

_ Es cierto_ dijo Naruto_ ¿te puedes creer que era la primera vez que visitaba los puestos de un festival? Su estúpido clan siempre la mantenía como una esclava con ellos. No podía hacer nada. Sólo sentarse con su padre y ser una niña callada y buena. ¡Idiotas!

Sasuke miró a Naruto, estaba enfadado y parecía que el clan Hyuuga no le gustaba demasiado.

_ El día de su cumpleaños le impondrán el sello_ continuó Sakura dejando la fotografía_ Tsunade –sama me lo dijo. Ella…_ tomó aire y cogió la mano de Naruto con fuerza al tiempo que fijaba su vista en Sasuke_ ella quizá no sobreviva a ello.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ gritó Naruto.

_ El sello se impone cuando se es tan solo un niño y tus canales de chakra aún no están perfectamente desarrollados y así imponen menos resistencia. Hinata ya es mayor, su chakra reaccionará defendiéndose de la agresión, y podría llegar hasta el agotamiento. Matándola.

Mientras contaba todo aquello no había apartado la vista de Sasuke. Tenía un presentimiento desde el día de la última pelea entre él y Naruto, había visto como la mirada de Sasuke había sido diferente al ver a la Hyuuga y ver que todavía conservaba su banda había confirmado sus sospechas. _Quizá la dulce Hinata había traspasado la dura coraza del Uchiha._ Ella lo había intentado durante muchos años y no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia, pero estaba contenta, aún quedaba una esperanza para su amigo. Sonrió.

_ Sasuke_ el nombrado miró a Naruto que le hablaba serio_ no eres el único que vive en un mundo de horror. Hinata ha sido repudiada por los suyos y posiblemente _ hizo una pausa apretando los dientes de rabia _ asesinada.

_ ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?_ preguntó.

_ Quizá Hinata se convierta en tu "lugar soleado"_ dijo haciendo referencia al significado del nombre de la chica.

_ Hmpf_ fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, pero Naruto sabía que el hecho de que su amigo estuviese allí preocupándose por alguien que no era él mismo, era suficiente respuesta.

* * *

Estaba llegando al recinto Hyuuga mientras los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían en el horizonte. Iba pensando en su encuentro con Uchiha Sasuke y en que no era el tipo de persona que todos se empeñaban en decir. Ella no lo veía egoísta ni cruel, ni malvado. Todo lo que ella veía era vacío en sus profundos ojos negros. Vacío, soledad y miedo. Pero, ¿Quién no tendría miedo si se autoproponía pasar el resto de su vida solo?

Imaginarse a Sasuke vagando solo por el resto de los años le hizo sentir un pinchazo en el corazón. Se paró en medio de la calle y echó la vista atrás. De repente la idea de huir lejos y no volver a la aldea se le antojó perfecta. Tal vez ella podría hacer que Sasuke dejase de mostrar ese vacío en su mirada.

Sacudió la cabeza apartando tan ridículas ideas y reemprendió el camino. No duró mucho. Desde un callejón oscuro y aislado alguien con el doble de fuerza que la suya, tiró por ella.

Quiso gritar, pero el sonido quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando vio a quien tenía delante.

_ Padre…_ susurró sin salir de su asombro.

_ Hinata_ la agarró de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola con protección y cariño. Ella no recordaba que su padre la hubiese abrazado de esa forma nunca y se dejó envolver por la situación, disfrutando el momento, saboreando el único gesto de cariño que su padre le profesaba en 21 años. Cuando la apartó fijó su mirada en la de su hija_ tienes que irte. Márchate. No permitiré que te hagan esto. Jamás.

La chica abrió los ojos con fuerza mirando a su padre que le pedía, suplicaba más bien, que se fuese.

_ Padre, yo no puedo hacer eso…Sería una deshonra para ti_ susurró.

_ Eres tan parecida a ella_ dijo Hiashi_ siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti misma_ Hinata supo que se refería a su madre y por primera vez en toda su vida vio dolor en la mirada de su progenitor_ olvida todo eso del honor y el deber hija, sálvate. Huye lejos y forja una vida feliz para ti.

_ Padre… _ Hinata estaba a punto de contestar cuando notó un cosquilleo por su cuerpo y como sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla. Giró su cabeza apartándose de su padre y antes de sumirse en el sueño susurró_ Shino-kun…

Cayó dormida en los brazos de Kiba, que se había colocado en su espalda justo cuando los insectos de Shino la habían dormido.

Al principio la llamada y petición de líder del clan Hyuuga les había parecido irreal, extraña y no podían creerle, pero entonces fue cuando él se había arrodillado ante ellos pidiéndoles que le ayudasen, que librasen a su hija de ese futuro que le esperaba y habían aceptado.

Hiashi se acercó a la figura inerte y dormida de su hija y le acarició la mejilla. Se agachó y besó su frente. Kiba pudo oír que susurraba.

_ Perdóname, por todo_ alzó la vista e inclinando la cabeza como agradecimiento dijo _ lleváosla.

Shino y Kiba asintieron y salieron de allí a gran velocidad. Corrían por la aldea hacia la salida. Akamaru llevaba a su espalda a la durmiente chica, pero de un momento a otro frenó en seco y comenzó a ladrar en dirección hacia un tejado cercano.

_ ¿Quién anda ahí Akamaru?_ preguntó Kiba frenando y mirando a su fiel compañero. Gruñó_ Sal Uchiha, sé que estás ahí arriba.

Sasuke saltó y se posicionó ante Kiba. Miró a la Hyuuga.

_ ¿Qué hacéis con ella?_ cuando había salido de casa de sus amigos había oído ruidos cerca, sin saber porque se había sentido atraído hacia el lugar y había visto como los compañeros de Hinata la cargaban sobre el enorme perro y se la llevaban.

_ No te incumbe_ gruñó Kiba.

_ Nos la llevamos lejos_ informó Shino, sabiendo que el efecto somnífero que sus insectos habían inyectado en el cuerpo de la chica duraría poco _ su padre nos lo ha pedido.

_ ¿Y cómo pensáis ocultarla de los Hyuuga?

_ Aparta Uchiha_ repitió Kiba_ esto no te concierne. Primero debemos alejarnos luego ya pensaremos en como ocultarla.

Sasuke volvió a mirar hacia Hinata.

_ Seguidme, yo sé un sitio donde esconderla, al menos esta noche_ se fijó en la expresión de desconfianza de Inuzuka_ no dormirá mucho tiempo más perro, así que decídete.

Shino miró a Kiba y habló.

_ Te seguimos _ su amigo gruñó pero no opuso resistencia.

Entonces Sasuke hizo algo que los dejó sin respiración, se acercó a Akamaru y cogió a la chica en brazos, cargando con ella. Kiba dio un paso para impedirlo pero Shino extendió su brazo ordenándole que permaneciera quieto. Vieron como el Uchiha sostenía a la chica en sus brazos, de forma delicada y apartaba un mechón que caía sobre su cara con un pequeño soplido. Un segundo después emprendía una huída rápida hacia el bosque, seguido de los otros dos estupefactos ninjas.

* * *

Sentía algo cálido, era como estar protegida a pesar de no saber donde se encontraba. Comenzó a abrir los ojos, los párpados le pesaban más de lo normal. Intentó recordar pero antes de hacerlo le vio. Quizá fueron sus instintos ninja o la sorpresa pero en una milésima de segundo se había olvidado del entumecimiento, de la pesadez de sus extremidades y del enorme dolor de cabeza, se había levantado y apartado tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo había permitido.

_ Sasuke_ le dijo, y como si hablar desencadenara algo en su cerebro, lo recordó todo. Su padre, y los insectos de Shino. Pero el Uchiha no entraba en sus cavilaciones.

_ No hagas ruido. Tu familia es muy persistente_ no entendió que quería decir. Observó el lugar, una extraña cueva fría y solitaria_ tus compañeros están intentando despistarlos.

_ ¿Qué hago aquí?

_ Tu padre no quería que te marcaran y pidió ayuda a tus amigos. Lo mío fue pura casualidad.

_ Quiero irme a casa_ dijo firme.

_ No.

_ No puedes retenerme aquí_ ella no podía creer que su voz estuviese sonando tan firme _ ¿por qué lo haces?

_ Esa no es la pregunta_ lo miró entre furiosa y llena de intriga mientras le escuchaba_ la pregunta es ¿por qué deseas morir?

_ No sé de que hablas.

_ Sakura me lo explicó, las posibilidades de que sobrevivas a la imposición del sello son mínimas_ sus ojos negros destilaban furia, se acercaba según hablaba hasta dejar a la chica arrinconada contra una pared_ eres una mentirosa. No te dejas llevar por la corriente, no lucirás con orgullo esa marca. Morirás. Estás lanzándote a los malditos brazos de la muerte. ¿Por qué?

_ ¡Por qué estoy cansada de luchar!_ gritó Hinata llorando_ ¿Estás contento? Sólo quiero que todo termine, quiero sentirme en paz. Y si la única forma de lograrlo es la muerte, pues bienvenida sea.

Fijó sus ojos llorosos en las orbes oscuras de Sasuke, e interpretó lo que vio en ellas. Decepción.

_ ¿entonces por qué me dijiste todo aquello sobre volver? Sobre la gente que te ama y te espera. ¿Qué ocurrirá con las personas que te quieren cuando te hayas ido Hinata?

_ Aprenderán a vivir sin mi_ se secó los ojos_ déjame volver Sasuke. Si saben que tú o Kiba y Shino me habeis ayudado mi clan se pondrá furioso. No quiero…_ sollozó_ no quiero arrastrar a nadie conmigo.

_ No dejaré que vuelvas para morir.

Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron. Si había alguna persona a la que le importase su muerte jamás imaginó que fuera Uchiha Sasuke. Mientras mantenían un duelo de miradas oyó ruidos fuera. El hombre le puso la mano sobre la boca para silenciarla. Minutos más tarde no se oía nada.

_ Me están buscando, y me encontrarán. Debo irme_ intentó avanzar pero el cuerpo de Sasuke se lo impedía. Aunque no venía al caso, sintió como una calidez inundaba su pecho y le miró, sonriendo esta vez_ Por favor Sasuke, déjame volver.

_ No.

_ Cuando nos encontramos el día en que estábamos buscándote para volver a llevarte a Konoha, yo entendí tus razones para no hacerlo. Entiende tú las mías_ mantuvo sus ojos sobre la faz seria del último Uchiha _ ¿dejarás que me vaya si te digo que me mantendré con vida?

Sasuke escrutó sus expresiones en busca de una mentira, ella no apartó su mirada.

_ Lucharé por vivir Sasuke-kun, puedes usar tu Sharingan para ver que no te miento_ estuvo tentando a hacerlo pero se abstuvo_ pero hay algo que tú deberás hacer a cambio, por mí.

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré algo por ti, Hyuuga?_ dijo apartándose.

_ No sé si lo harás, simplemente confiaré en ti.

_ ¿Así sin más?_ preguntó él cada vez más sorprendido por la forma de ser de la chica.

_ Así es_ le sonrió_ de la misma forma que tú confiarás en mi palabra de que no dejaré que me maten.

Sopesó por unos segundos lo que ella le decía. No había nada que perder por escucharla. Sentía curiosidad, desde que la había conocido aquella muchacha no había dejado de sorprenderle.

_ Habla.

Hinata sonrió.

_ Yo viviré_ hizo una pausa y volvió su expresión de forma seria_ pero entonces tú regresarás a Konoha cuando estés preparado para ello. No importa cuando sea, no importa que pasen meses, años o lustros. Tú decides.

Aquella era una muchacha rara, diferente, ella no podría saber si él volvería. Podía decirle que si y nunca cumplir su palabra, pero aún así ella hablaba decidida, con convicción y algo en el interior de Sasuke le dijo que Hinata si cumpliría su parte del trato.

_ Lo que sea porque no te entregues a la muerte tan fácilmente_ respondió. Ella sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la cueva y se giró para verle una última vez. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y ella sabía lo que eso significaba, pero aún así no estaba triste, no había ganas de llorar ni necesidad de hablar. Solo le miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

_ Nos vemos Sasuke_ y se fue.

El Uchiha la vio marcharse sin decir nada y reemprendió su camino.

* * *

No fue una despedida romántica.

No hubo palabras vanas, ni promesas vacías de amor eterno.

No hubo apasionados besos ni lujuriosas caricias para celebrar el final.

No hubo "te quieros" carentes de emoción, ni unos "te estaré esperando" llenos de nada.

No se dijeron palabras bonitas ni frases hechas para la ocasión.

No hubo lágrimas ni lamentos, ni intentos de evitar lo inevitable. Ni siquiera miraron atrás al caminar, buscando un último contacto visual cargado de emoción.

No hubo maldiciones al cruel destino, ni insultos al doloroso amor.

No hubo, si quiera, un adiós.

.

Solo hubo dos almas despidiéndose en silencio, celebrando una unión que jamás ocurrió, seguras de que en algún momento se volverían a ver, seguras de que ambas cumplirían su parte de aquel pacto no pronunciado.

Solo hubo dos almas que sabían que aquel no era el momento para unirse hasta el final, porque ninguna había terminado aún su camino en solitario.

Solo hubo dos almas que se dijeron 'hasta pronto' conscientes de que lo que había nacido entre ellas era amor verdadero, puro y real. Amor carente de la necesidad de palabras vacías y promesas al aire. Un amor que, tarde o temprano, encontraría su momento y su lugar en el mundo.

* * *

Sólo falta el epílogo. ¡Gracias por los reviews! :)


	5. Epílogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**.

Este es el final. He de admitir que no me ha salido todo lo bien que quería, en fin... las musas me abandonaron por el camino.

Disfrutad la lectura y gracias a todos por haber leído.

* * *

_¿Sufre más aquél que espera siempre que aquél que nunca esperó a nadie?_

_**Pablo Neruda**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Epílogo**

Los años pasaron con rapidez. **Nueve años** entre días corrientes y horas iguales a las anteriores. Pero pasaron.

Hinata había regresado aquel día en el que se despidieron dispuesta a cumplir su parte, mantenerse con vida. Y sabía que solo había una forma de hacerlo. No podía exponerse a que le impusieran el sello, sería demasiado arriesgado. Así que se presentó ante el consejo y su padre y pidió que le permitiesen demostrar que podía liderar el clan. Pidió luchar con su hermana Hanabi por el puesto. Si ella perdía podían imponerle el sello como querían, pero si ganaba recuperaba su puesto de heredera. No temió ningún momento por su hermana era una ninja muy capaz que jamás relegarían al Bouke, aunque perdiese la batalla.

El consejo fue reacio en un principio pero Hiashi intervino recordando que aquel puesto pertenecía por nacimiento a Hinata y que tenía derecho a reclamarlo.

Venció. Y lo hizo con la siempre imagen de Sasuke presente. En el momento de asestar el último golpe a su hermana, había susurrado las siguientes palabras.

"_Ahora es tu turno de vencer a las pesadillas"_

_

* * *

  
_

Cruzó la enorme puerta de Konoha junto a Kiba y Shino. La misión había sido agotadora. Dos semanas en las que apenas habían podido dormir.

_ Me hago viejo para esto_ protestó medio en broma Kiba _ debo irme a casa.

Los tres se despidieron y caminaron cada uno en una dirección. Hinata iba andando con paso calmado pero no pudo evitar pensar que había algo diferente en la aldea. Suspiró sonriendo para sus adentros. El cansancio le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

Llegó al complejo Hyuuga en poco tiempo. Entró saludando a los sirvientes y llegó al salón principal. No le sorprendió ver allí a los compañeros de su primo.

_ Buenos días_ les dijo.

_ Hola Hinata-chan_ saludó Tenten riendo.

_ ¿Estáis esperando a Neji?

_ Así es_ respondió Lee_ se nos ha encomendado una misión importantísima.

Hinata se fijó en la cara de resignación de la chica y sonrió.

_ Realmente es una lata de misión_ suspiró_ somos los encargados de vigilar el complejo Uchiha por unas semanas.

_ ¿El complejo Uchiha?_ preguntó la Hyuuga desconcertada.

_ ¡Oh!_ dijo Tenten_ ¡Claro! Tú acabas de regresar de una misión y no te has enterado.

_ ¿Enterarme de qué?_ no sabía por qué pero había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa, ¿por qué su primo y sus amigos debían vigilar los terrenos del clan Uchiha?

_ Uchiha Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea_ oyó la familiar voz de su primo a sus espalda y se giró para verle_ Bienvenida a casa Hinata.

Se quedó en blanco, abriendo sus ojos con fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza.

_ Gracias Neji_ logró decir_ pero…¿Cuándo…?

_ Hace dos días_ se adelantó su primo de nuevo _ nosotros debemos irnos ya.

_ Claro_ sonrió la heredera_ que tengáis un buen día.

Los tres se despidieron de la chica dejándola en medio de aquel gran salón asimilando las palabras. No pudo evitar sonreír. Finalmente él había vuelto.

Se giró para subir a su cuarto y cambiarse, pero se encontró con su padre que la miraba con su expresión de siempre.

_ Bienvenida_ le dijo.

_ Gracias padre_ sonrió. Su relación había mejorado desde que él había intentando ayudarla a huir. Si bien aún no eran una hija y un padre corrientes, al menos los desprecios y las miradas de vergüenza habían cesado.

_ ¿No irás a verle?_ preguntó cogiéndola por sorpresa.

_ ¿Padre?_ cuestionó_ no sé…no sé a que te refieres.

_ Claro que lo sabes_ dijo caminando hacia ella _ hace nueve años cuando volviste, algo había cambiado en tu mirada. Había determinación en ella. Y aunque me duela decirlo_ suspiró_ algo me indica que el último Uchiha tiene algo que ver.

Hinata observó a su padre que la miraba fijamente con su habitual pose serena que parecía imperturbable a cualquier cosa.

_ Él tiene que ver mucho con que hoy en día siga con vida _ respondió con sinceridad _ y supongo que él ha vuelto para comprobarlo.

Hiashi asintió.

_ Pues ve a verle.

_ Padre, no te ofendas, pero nueve años más tarde no creo que nada de lo que sucedió aquel día tenga ninguna importancia.

_ Te equivocas_ Hinata permaneció atenta con el semblante serio_ Uchiha Sasuke está aquí nueve años más tarde. Sus amigos habían intentado traerlo antes muchas veces. Pero él ha vuelto ahora, después de lo que compartisteis aquel día, así que sí que es importante, al menos para él. La pregunta es, ¿lo fue para ti?

_ Lo fue_ respondió sin dudarlo un segundo.

_ Entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer_ Hinata sonrió al escucharlo_ no te engañes, el Uchiha me gusta menos que poco pero si como tú dices, le debo tu vida; se lo agradeceré durante el resto de mi existencia.

La chica miró a su padre con ojos de sorpresa y admiración.

_ Iré a verle padre_ hizo una pausa_ sé que ese día nació algo entre nosotros, al menos yo lo noté. Necesito que él lo sepa, y también_ suspiró cerrando los ojos_ que sepa que yo continuo sintiendo ese "algo".

_ Ve, entonces.

* * *

El complejo Uchiha. Oscuro, antiguo, viejo y sombrío. Rodeado de ninjas que, por orden de la Hokage, vigilaban al único habitante del lugar.

Miró a los lados y descartó entrar por la puerta. Sería muy violento el momento de llamar y que todos los shinobis del exterior vieran lo que sucedía; debía encontrar una ventana abierta. Suspiró.

Saltó por los tejados de los alrededores hasta que vio lo que deseaba. Saludó a un ninja que tenía cerca, simulando naturalidad en sus acciones, y se introdujo en el lugar. Había sido fácil.

La casa estaba prácticamente vacía solo adornada por los muebles necesarios, Sasuke seguramente aún estaría adaptándose al lugar. Sintió pasos acercándose y miró en la dirección del sonido, él solo tardó segundos en aparecer. No se sorprendió de verla allí, sólo fijó sus ojos en ella, de nuevo en silencio como hacía nueve años.

_ Has tardado_ dijo Hinata sonriendo.

_ Sigues viva_ apuntó él. Ella no pudo más que soltar una risita, con aquellas simples palabras parecía que la tensión había desaparecido. Hinata lo vio acercarse decidido a ella y se le paró el corazón. Sasuke alzó la mano y sin apenas aparentar delicadeza apartó el flequillo de la Hyuuga para ver su frente. Sonrió con superioridad _ y sin marcar. Bien hecho Hyuuga.

_ Siempre cumplo mi palabra_ sentenció ella _ y me alegro de que tú también lo hicieras.

_ Yo no prometí nada_ comentó separándose y dejándose caer sentado en el único sofá que decoraba la estancia.

_ Por supuesto_ sonrió para sus adentros, el Uchiha no había cambiado nada en todos aquellos años.

Hinata caminó por el sitio, observando con atención. Aquella casa era tan triste que le dolió que Sasuke tuviese que vivir allí. Pasó su mano sobre un mueble, que todavía lucía una interesante capa de polvo.

_ ¿Y bien?_ Preguntó el hombre llamando su atención_ ¿quién es el afortunado que comparte la vida con la heredera Hyuuga?

Hinata se sonrió. ¿Estaba Uchiha Sasuke intentando averiguar si estaba casada? Eso era realmente divertido.

_ No sé a que te refieres Sasuke-kun _ a pesar de que ya tenían 30 años cada uno, le pareció divertido usar el sufijo.

_ Hmpf_ protestó_ tu marido. ¿Quién es?

Hinata no pudo evitar reírse.

_ No sé que gracia tiene esto Hyuuga_ protestó_ supongo que como heredera habrás contraído matrimonio con alguien importante.

_ No estoy casada Sasuke_ dijo casi impidiendo que él acabase la frase_ no iba a casarme si…

_ ¿Si que?_ preguntó impaciente.

_ Si no podía dejar de pensar en otro hombre_ sentenció ella. No apartó sus blancos ojos de los de Sasuke en ningún momento. El silencio de nuevo se hizo presente entre ellos, porque de nuevo no había necesidad de declaraciones llenas de palabras de amor. Aquella frase dicha con certeza y determinación había sido suficiente para ambos.

Sasuke cambió su mirada hacia una ventana mientras Hinata sentía que se le quitaba un enorme peso de los hombros al haber dicho aquello. Sabía que Sasuke había entendido que aquel hombre era él mismo, no le importó que no respondiera, no le importaba si quiera que él no sintiese lo mismo, simplemente decírselo había sido liberador. Como un secreto que guardado durante años era de repente gritado a voces.

_ No quiero volver a estar solo_ escuchó al hombre hablar_ nunca más.

Hinata caminó hacia él y le cogió una mano. Volvieron a mirarse durante un par de segundos.

_ Quédate conmigo_ dijo Sasuke sin apartar la mirada.

Hinata no necesitó escuchar nada más. No necesitó un "te amo", ni un "por favor". No necesitó una declaración, ni un anillo. Aquellas dos palabras pronunciadas en forma de orden habían sido para ella la mayor confesión de amor que existía.

_ Me quedaré a tu lado_ se acercó más a él, y le abrazó susurrándole al oído _ para siempre.

.

.

* * *

_ Jamás aceptaremos eso.

La chica de largo pelo azulino no cambió su semblante. Miró fijamente al hombre que hablaba, el portavoz del consejo del Souke y habló.

_ No lo entienden_ comunicó firme_ no estoy pidiendo su aprobación. Lo haré de todas formas con o sin ella.

_ No puedes hacerlo. La heredera Hyuuga debe escuchar al consejo.

_ Le he escuchado perfectamente_ explicó sin perder la compostura_ pero la decisión la he tomado yo.

_ Hiashi-sama_ el hombre se dirigió al líder viendo que era incapaz de hacer entrar a la mujer en razón_ ¿ha escuchado la locura que desea cometer su hija? ¡es una aberración!

Padre e hija intercambiaron miradas. El resto de los presentes en la sala permanecieron en silencio esperando escuchar la sentencia del líder, todos con la absoluta certeza de que no cedería ante semejante locura. Todos pensando que una vez más, lograrían llevar a Hinata por su cauce.

_ Hija_ Hinata no bajó la mirada ni palideció, escuchó atenta y solemne_ el consejo ha hablado_ pudo ver como los ancianos sonreían celebrando la victoria prematuramente_ ahora yo te pregunto, ¿aceptas sus indicaciones?

_ No_ respondió tajante. Hiashi sonrió para sus adentros.

_ Entonces, ¿Deseas decir algo más?

_ Si_ continuó mirando al líder_ padre, me casaré con Uchiha Sasuke, lo acepten o no.

Hiashi se sintió orgulloso de ella. Sabía que tendría que lidiar con que el único Uchiha pasase a formar parte de su familia, pero era un justo precio a pagar por ver como Hinata se había hecho fuerte y ya no cedía ante el consejo. _Sería una buena líder_.

_ En ese caso_ sentenció el líder_ tienes mi aprobación.

.

.

* * *

_ ¿¡Qué te casas!?_ gritaron dos voces al unísono.

El tercer miembro que se encontraba en aquel salón, que casualmente era el de su casa, cerró los ojos con mezcla de resignación y desespero. ¿Cuántas veces pensaba su mejor amigo y el Inuzuka repetir aquella pregunta?

_ Pero… boda…_ escuchó balbucear a Naruto _ si tan solo llevas seis meses aquí…¡yo tardé años en convencer a Sakura!

_ Con Hinata…_ añadió Kiba que volviendo su estado de incredulidad gritó_ ¿por qué Hinata querría estar contigo? ¡maldita sea!

La paciencia de Sasuke llegó a su límite en ese momento, apretó su puño pensando en a cual de los dos golpearía primero, pero entonces sintió una pequeña, cálida y delicada mano que agarraba la suya que estaba cerrada y tensa. Miró a su derecha y la vio sonreír. Traía una pequeña bandeja con té y pastas. Poco a poco relajó la mano e Hinata lo soltó sin dejar de sonreírle, sirviendo la improvisada merienda.

_ Gracias Hinata_ sonrió Naruto atacando la merienda.

La mujer se agachó poniendo un plato de leche al perro de su amigo al mismo tiempo que le propiciaba una caricia cariñosa.

_ Es increíble_ hablo el rubio con la boca llena, provocando un sonido de queja de Sasuke y una ligera risa de Hinata_ vengo para decirte que tenemos una misión, y me sueltas la noticia de que te casas. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estabais juntos!

_ Nadie lo sabía_ añadió la chica.

_ No tengo que hablar sobre mi vida privada con nadie_ sentenció el Uchiha.

_ ¡¡Soy tu mejor amigo teme!! Eso me da derecho a saber esas cosas_ protestó.

_ Ya decía yo que últimamente olías peor_ dijo Kiba mirando a Hinata.

_ Oye perro, te recuerdo que estás en mi casa_ añadió Sasuke.

_ No discutáis_ pidió la peliazulada_ disculpadnos por haber mantenido esto en secreto, pero hasta hace poco Sasuke estaba en continua vigilancia y que de repente mantuviese una relación conmigo habría resultado algo raro y sospechoso.

Kiba y Naruto miraron a su amiga, que no había cambiado nada de su dulce carácter en todos aquellos años. Asintieron.

_ ¿Y tu clan?_ preguntó el Inuzuka preocupado por su mejor amiga.

_ No harán nada_ sonrió.

Ninguno preguntó nada más. Comieron entre las alegres risas de Naruto y el miembro del clan Inuzuka. Sasuke miraba de reojo a Hinata que lucía sonriente y tranquila, viendo en ella la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, y preguntándose aún como había llegado ella a ser tan importante para él sin apenas conocerse.

_ Teme_ dijo Naruto llamando su atención_ tenemos una misión. Ahora. La vieja nos matará por ir tarde.

_ Yo también debo irme_ comentó Kiba_ tengo que ayudar a mi hermana.

Sasuke desapareció para recoger las cosas que necesitaría para la misión. Hinata le siguió para entregarle algunas cremas que había hecho por si se hería.

_ Llévalas_ le sonrió_ no va ningún ninja médico con vosotros, serán útiles.

Estaba algo preocupada, aquella era la primera misión que Sasuke tenía desde su vuelta a la aldea.

Él cogió lo que ella le ofrecía guardándolo en una mochila.

_ Cuando vuelva hablaremos con la Hokage para la boda_ comentó el de forma fría.

_ Cuídate.

Él asintió y ambos salieron de los distritos Uchiha.

* * *

Hinata caminó un trecho con Kiba.

_ Vaya, si hace años me dicen que acabarías enamorada del Uchiha pensaría que estaba hablando con un total desequilibrado mental.

Su amiga rió, pero el Inuzuka notó que algo iba mal.

_ ¿Sucede algo Hinata?_ preguntó parándose y mirándola.

Ella fijó sus ojos blancos en los de su mejor amigo desde la infancia y suspiró.

_ ¿Y si no puedo hacerle feliz?_ soltó de golpe sorprendiendo a Kiba_ ¿y si no logro que salga de la oscuridad?

El castaño se quedó un rato en silencio, no sabiendo exactamente que decir. Vio como su fiel amigo canino lamía la mano de la Hyuuga intentando reconfortarla.

_ Lo harás_ respondió de forma convincente apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos_ pero si eso es lo que te asusta, sólo permanece a su lado Hinata. Atraviesa esa oscuridad y permanece allí, junto a él. Conviértete en su luz.

La heredera abrió los ojos sorprendida y asintió sonriendo levemente.

_ Gracias Kiba_ el mencionado rió a carcajada limpia.

_ Haces que me vuelva filosófico Hinata-chan_ dijo reemprendiendo el camino y pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga_ por un momento pensé que Shino me había poseído y hablaba por mí.

Hinata rió y continuó su camino. De repente tenía una pequeña idea de cómo empezar con buen pie su nueva vida junto a Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

Miró de nuevo al rubio que caminaba a su lado. _Sonreía_. _Sonreía demasiado y eso no presagiaba nada bueno_. También estaba el detalle de que su casa quedaba en la dirección contraria. ¿Qué demonios hacía entonces caminando con él?

_ Dobe ¿a dónde se supone que vas?

_ Te acompaño a casa_ su sonrisa se ensanchó más y Sasuke no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. La misión había durado tres semanas y él solo quería llegar a casa y descansar. Además tenía que solucionar el tema de su inminente boda con Hinata. Konoha estallaría de la sorpresa. Suspiró con resignación.

_ ¿Y puedo saber por qué?

_ Lo sabrás_ y de nuevo sonrió todavía más. _Cómo si fuese posible_.

* * *

Miró hacia todos los lados una vez más y se recolocó la ropa de forma nerviosa. ¿De quién había sido aquella alocada idea? Ah si, _suya_. Soltó aire.

_ Todo irá bien_ notó la voz calmada de su amiga al tiempo que apoyaba su mano sobre su hombro_ ha sido una gran idea, de verdad.

_ Gracias Sakura_ sonrió_ estoy…algo nerviosa.

_ Es normal_ ambas intercambiaron miradas cómplices_ ahí están.

Sintieron la presencia e Hinata fue directa a la puerta. La abrió antes de que Sasuke lo hiciese.

Lo primero que Sasuke sintió al acercarse a la enorme mansión en la que vivía fueron varias presencias en su interior. Miró a Naruto que simplemente continuaba con aquella bobalicona sonrisa en su cara, no había sorpresa. _O sea, lo sabía_. Lo segundo que notó fue la puerta abrirse antes de que él la tocase. Lo tercero y último, fue _ella_. Ella estaba ante él, dedicándole una de esas dulces sonrisas, abriéndole la puerta de su hogar.

_ Bienvenido a casa Sasuke_ le dijo. Él sólo observó que lucía distinta. Llevaba una sencilla yukata de un tono lila claro y apagado, sujeta con un obi del mismo color en una tonalidad más oscura y fuerte. Su cabello estaba recogido a lo alto de su cabeza pero de forma natural y mostraba en su cara un ligero maquillaje apenas perceptible.

_ Entra en casa idiota_ dijo Naruto empujándole y pasando primero_ Hola Hinata.

_ Naruto_ sonrió ella_ Sakura te espera dentro para cambiarte.

El rubio asintió y entró directamente.

Sasuke intercambió sus miradas entre ambos ninjas y entró también. El enorme recibidor de la mansión estaba completamente diferente. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que los muebles eran los mismos, aunque alguien los había cambiado de disposición y había pintado el lugar de unos tonos más claros.

_ Espero que no te moleste_ oyó a Hinata tras de sí y se giró para encararla.

_ ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?_ preguntó secamente.

Hinata cogió aire y soltó las palabras que había preparado.

_ ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de irte?_ miró a Sasuke que no respondió, Hinata sabía que ni siquiera estaba haciendo memoria_ dijiste que al volver hablaríamos con la Hokage para la boda_ tomó aire de nuevo_ no será necesario.

_¿Hmmm?

_ Sé que no te gusta ser el centro de atención ni que la gente te observe y juzgue_ Sasuke escuchaba atento_ si fijábamos la fecha de la ceremonia esto se convertiría en un evento social en toda Konoha, la gente no cesaría de hablar del tema y aguantar las exigencias de mi clan con respecto a como debiera ser sería insoportable, por ello_ hizo una pausa y agarrando fuerte la tela de su ropa soltó_ por ello he preparado la boda para hoy.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Se miraban fijamente e Hinata empezaba a pensar que aquella había sido la peor idea de su vida. Tenía que decir algo.

_ Yo…yo solo he invitado a Sakura y Naruto porque son tus amigos. La Hokage también ha venido para oficiar la ceremonia y mis amigos Kiba y Shino…

La chica se asustó al ver que él giraba y entraba en el salón de la mansión que al igual que la anterior estancia lucía diferente. Más luminoso, agradable y _hogareño_.

Hinata había convertido en esas tres semanas el lugar de sus pesadillas en un sitio que ahora podía calificar como hogar. Se giró para verla.

_ ¿Dónde están todos?_ preguntó.

_ Sakura está ayudando a Naruto a ponerse algo más adecuado. La Hokage y mis amigos están en el jardín_ apartó la mirada_ les diré que pueden irse si es lo que tú…

Vio a Hinata darse la vuelta camino de la puerta que daba al jardín. En su ropa, a la espalda llevaba bordado el símbolo Uchiha, no pudo evitar la sorpresa.

_ Espera_ ordenó. La mujer se paró sin girarse_ ¿Dónde están mis ropas?

Hinata se sobresaltó y volteó sorprendida.

_ No puedo casarme con esto puesto_ comentó haciendo referencia a su vestuario ninja. Sucio y gastado por la reciente misión. Vio como a la chica se le iluminaba el rostro y frotaba disimuladamente un ojo del que amenazaba por salir una lágrima.

_ Ven_ oyó escaleras arriba_ yo te ayudo Teme.

Miró en esa dirección y encontró a Naruto ya cambiado y riendo.

_ Tú lo sabías_ le dijo yendo hacia él.

_ Por supuesto_ y ambos entraron a la habitación principal.

* * *

La ceremonia fue sencilla, cómo todo. No había miles de invitados ni protocolos fríos e interminables. Solo estaban ellos y las personas que más querían. La boda había sido como todo entre ellos, natural, sincero y sin necesidad de demostrar nada. Solo se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Todos estaban ahora tomando té y algunos aperitivos preparados para la ocasión en el nuevo y reformado salón. Sasuke ya había visto al cambiarse que la habitación también había sido remodelada. Y aunque no había preguntado e Hinata tampoco había dicho nada, sabía porque había hecho aquello: había transformado un lugar muerto en un hogar, en un lugar donde las pesadillas de ambos ya no tendrían cabida.

Miró a su reciente esposa que charlaba con Kiba y Sakura. Había escuchado como les contaba que su padre sabía que iba a casarse esa tarde y que lo hacía así porque quería una boda hermosa que recordar no un ritual impuesto por su clan.

_ ¿Agobiado Uchiha?_ oyó la voz de la Hokage tras él _ espero que la cuides, es una buena mujer.

_ Hmpf_ fue todo lo que respondió. Vio a la fuerte mujer sonreír y acercarse a su oído.

_ Sé que tras esa fachada de hombre frío e imperturbable_ hizo una pausa_ hay alguien que está total y completamente enamorado de Hyuuga Hinata.

Miró a Tsunade sin saber a que venía aquello y la rubia resopló resignadamente.

_ Demuéstraselo_ hizo una pausa de nuevo y ambos miraron en dirección a Hinata que sintiéndose observada giró la cabeza y les dedicó una cálida sonrisa a ambos_ ella lo sabe. Conoce perfectamente tus sentimientos, me atrevería a decir que incluso mejor que tú mismo. Pero al igual que tú, es una persona que ha estado falta de cariño durante casi toda su vida. Tú has crecido sin familia y ella ha sido repudiada en numerosas ocasiones por la suya, pero ahora ambos comenzáis una nueva vida, _juntos_. Ahora ambos, sois la familia del otro. No dejes que esa indiferencia que te caracteriza te impida disfrutar de ella. Déjala ser tu columna y conviértete tú en la de Hinata.

Sasuke jamás lo admitiría, pero aquellas palabras de la ya anciana Hokage le habían llegado muy hondo, porque él sabía que aquella vez que Hinata le había entregado su banda años atrás se había adentrado muy dentro de él, y sabía que vivir sin su presencia ya no era una opción.

* * *

La observó despedirse de los pocos invitados y regresar al salón principal de la mansión donde él descansaba sobre el sofá. Hinata lo miró sin saber muy bien que decir. Estaban casados, era su noche de bodas. Para mantenerse ocupada se dispuso a recoger lo que habían utilizado, platos, copas y bandejas. Sasuke observaba, por enésima vez, la nueva apariencia de la casa; más luminosa, agradable y llena de vida. Era el reflejo en forma de arquitectura de Hinata. La miró al pensar en ella, se movía grácilmente todavía vestida con aquel sencillo kimono, algo más despeinada y sonriente. Y sin saber como, un certero pensamiento cruzó su mente, quería verla así, junto a él, _siempre_.

La chica se sintió observada y girándose preguntó.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ no obtuvo respuesta. Sasuke la miraba fijamente como si quisiese atravesarla con los ojos. Esos ojos que por primera vez no eran fríos ni desoladores, pero a ella le estaban hablando alto y claro. Esos ojos le decían _gracias_. Sonrió.

_ Ven_ le dijo Sasuke. Ella apoyó la bandeja que portaba en sus manos y obedeció.

Se acercó de forma pausada hacia donde el pelinegro estaba sentado y se paró ante él sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sentía que aquel momento era especial y no quería estropearlo con palabras o gestos.

Sasuke se puso en pie y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tiró de ella agarrándola del brazo, de forma firme e incluso un poco brusca y la atrajo hacia él.

La besó con urgencia, necesidad y hambre.

Si alguien hubiese visto esa escena desde fuera hubiese pensado que era un beso tosco y desagradable. Pero para Hinata fue la mayor muestra de amor de su vida. Sasuke le decía tanto con aquel gesto…

Le decía que la amaba, que la necesitaba, que se quedase a su lado. Le decía que él estaba allí, le pedía perdón por los años que no había estado, por los errores que podría cometer en el futuro, por no saber expresar su amor de otra forma.

Hinata pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y correspondió al beso, adaptando el ritmo a uno más calmado y suave. Disfrutaron el momento unos segundos más y finalmente rompieron el contacto. La mujer le sonrió y, para sorpresa de ella, el correspondió el gesto de la misma forma.

_ Hinata_ dijo él_ yo…

_ Lo sé_ le acarició la mejilla al momento de interrumpirlo_ no tienes que decir nada.

_ Quiero hacerlo_ su voz sonó firme y decidida, dos simples palabras no iban a vencer a Uchiha Sasuke. Miró a los ojos blancos que tenía delante y de repente todo fue más sencillo_ te amo.

Hinata sonrió y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de agua, suspirando fuertemente para aguantar la emoción, lo abrazó y alzándose sobre la punta de sus pies le susurró al oído.

_Te amo Uchiha Sasuke_ hizó una pequeña pausa_ hasta el día de mi muerte.

Hinata sintió como los brazos de su marido la apretaban más contra su cuerpo. No podía verle la cara en esa posición, pero de algo estaba segura, _Sasuke estaba llorand_o.

Unos minutos más tarde sintió que el agarre del pelinegro se aflojaba y se separaron. Hinata lo miró a los ojos viendo los inevitables rasgos de haber llorado, le sonrió y paseó su mano sobre la mejilla del hombre. Ella comprendía que aquellas lágrimas habían sido la liberación de Sasuke, la forma de deshacerse de todo sufrimiento que albergaba su interior. Aquellas lágrimas probablemente llevaban años pugnando por salir.

* * *

Llegaron a la habitación besándose. Después del momento que habían compartido minutos antes, ninguno había dicho nada. Ella solo había sonreído y él reclamado sus labios de nuevo, con vehemencia y ansia. Y así habían llegado a la habitación que a partir de ese día compartirían. Las ropas de ambos habían ido desapareciendo por el camino, algunas en el salón y otras por las escaleras, ahora solo quedaba la ropa interior y sus manos se investigaban con avidez, acariciando y besando cada parte del cuerpo del otro. Aquello era algo más que sexo, aquello era su declaración de amor hecha realidad. Aquello eran los actos de las palabras que no habían pronunciado nueve años antes al despedirse en la cueva.

Se tumbaron sobre la enorme cama matrimonial, quedando Sasuke sobre Hinata. Ya no quedaba ninguna prenda. Solo estaban ellos y el amor que se profesaban.

Al tiempo que ella le sonreía y dibujaba con sus labios un silencioso "te quiero", él la penetró. Así comenzó un baile de cuerpos, entre sudor, gemidos y suspiros. Hinata alcanzó el orgasmo primero y después la siguió Sasuke, dejándose caer sobre el todavía tembloroso cuerpo de su esposa. Ella acarició su pelo al tiempo que, sin moverse demasiado, cogía una sábana para cubrirlos.

* * *

Se despertó al darle los rayos del sol cuando amanecía. Parpadeó y gruñó molesto. Al moverse para levantarse notó algo de peso en su pecho, de repente la lucidez le hizo recordar la noche anterior. Por eso la persiana estaba abierta, con todo lo sucedido se había olvidado de cerrarla. _Bueno_, sonrió de medio lado, _había valido la pena_.

Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, observando a la mujer que dormía plácidamente en su pecho, ajena a la claridad que se colaba por el cristal. Respiraba de forma acompasada y él podía notar su cálido aliento en su pecho desnudo. Tenía el pelo revuelto y, al igual que él, estaba desnuda. Pensó que quería ver esa imagen cada vez que se despertara durante el resto de su vida, notar su relajada respiración y su pelo cosquilleándole. Le acarició la cabeza suavemente e intentó levantarse de nuevo, para cerrar la ventana y evitar que la luz de la mañana la despertase como había hecho con él. Deseaba seguir viéndola dormir.

_ ¿Sasuke?_ preguntó ella entre las brumas del sueño. Alzó los ojos para observar como los negros de él la miraban fijamente _ ¿Qué hora es?

_ Temprano_ respondió el sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo_ anoche se nos olvidó cerrar la persiana.

Ella enrojeció por el tono de voz y la sonrisa irónica que se dibujaron en la boca de Sasuke al hacer la última afirmación. Aún así se decidió a moverse para levantarse a cerrar la persiana y continuar durmiendo ambos, pero el brazo de Sasuke la retuvo, impidiéndoselo. Le miró interrogándole.

_ Déjala así y vuelve a dormir, no parece que la claridad te moleste demasiado_ le dijo.

_ No, puedo dormir igual pero ¿y tú?_ preguntó ella.

Sasuke tardó unos segundos en contestar. Volvió a acariciar el pelo de Hinata de forma relajada.

_ Quiero verte dormir de nuevo.

Hinata sonrió y asintiendo se acomodó de nuevo sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a dejarse llevar por Morfeo de nuevo sintiendo los dedos de Sasuke entre su larga melena.

_ ¿Sabes una cosa?_ dijo ella en esa postura. Él permaneció en silencio_ durmiendo entre tus brazos estoy segura de que mis pesadillas jamás volverán_ su tono era bajo y acompasado, lo que indicaba que de nuevo estaba cayendo dormida _ ¿sabes cuando supe que te amaba?

Como respuesta Sasuke dejó de juguetear con un mechón de su pelo, y ella continuó.

_ Lo supe cuando después de nuestro primer encuentro viniste a la aldea a decirme que luchase, que no me rindiese. Ese día, por un momento estuve dispuesta a irme, a escaparme contigo.

Sasuke notó que las inhalaciones y exhalaciones de aire de Hinata se volvían más lentas y acompasadas. Sin moverse, la observó dormir de nuevo.

_ Yo lo supe cuando vi en tus ojos lo mismo que en los míos: miedo y dolor. Y me di cuenta de que amarte ya era algo irreversible cuando supe que tú podías ver a través de mí, que con solo una mirada podías comprenderme_ hizo una pausa y acarició su mejilla, la vio sonreír ante lo que había dicho ya que a pesar de creerla dormida, no lo estaba y no le importó que lo hubiese oído_ solo tú eres capaz de amar sin necesidad de palabras vacías.

* * *

Fic terminado :)

Próximo proyecto: NejiHina. Ya formulándose en mi cabeza.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
